Reflexo em gelo
by Ferfa
Summary: Heróis eram fabricados por suas ilusões. Elas nunca foram ensinadas a sonhar. Heróis buscavam o que queriam. Elas nunca haviam conseguido. Ir longe demais. Sim. E perder—se no limite de si mesmas. [...][Bellatrix & Narcissa]
1. I

**Reflexo em gelo**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.  
**Spoilers: **primeiro ao **sexto** livro. Se você ainda não leu, cuidado.  
**Shipper:** Bellatrix Black x Narcissa Black.  
**Classificação: **T  
**Avisos: **femmeslash (ou seja, duas garotas juntas); incesto.  
**Parte: **um de dois.  
**Sinopse:** Heróis eram fabricados por suas ilusões; elas nunca foram ensinadas a sonhar. Heróis buscavam o que queriam; elas nunca haviam conseguido. Ir longe demais. Sim. E perder-se no limite de si mesmas. Onde as décadas corriam e elas continuavam iguais.

**Parte um –**

_Fora diferente de todos os outros. A mais bonita da família, muitos diziam. Talvez por não ter os mesmos cabelos negros deles, talvez por sua pele levemente dourada do sol que não gostava de tomar. E quando lhe acusavam de ser fútil, não era completamente em vão. Um pouco de futilidade para lhe manter aquela estranha beleza de boneca. Boneca, era assim que sua mãe dizia que ela parecia. Uma boneca delicada e fina, falsamente controlada, de longos cabelos em uma trança bem feita._

_Sabia de todas as piadas maldosas que os falsos amigos do seu pai fizeram com ele, logo que ela nasceu. Não conseguia se lembrar, é claro, mas por anos a fio ouvira as mesmas conversas, atrás da porta. Eles se debruçavam no berço entalhado com ouro, olhavam bem o pequeno bebê que ainda não abria muitos olhos, de pele enrugada e cheia de dobras e diziam que talvez Druella tivesse tido um pequeno encontro amigável com algum dos inúmeros empregados da casa. Sabia que isso não era difícil de ter acontecido. Sabia que sua mãe não era o poço de virtuosidade que ela se mostrava ser para a Sociedade._

_E ainda era uma menina de cinco anos quando encontrou, afundado numa meia poça de sangue, o jardineiro. Que tinha os mesmos cabelos delas, o mesmo tom dourado de sua pele. Ela não gritou, não se afastou assustada. Apenas encarou o homem morto, com os olhos castanhos e sem vida vidrados nela. Em sua garganta ainda estava a faca que o matara. Um corte de mais de trinta centímetros. Calmamente, ela voltou para casa, para a mãe que estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço, fazendo crochê. Alguma peça de roupa para o quarto bebê que ela esperava na barriga._

— _Mamãe, o jardineiro está morto. — ela disse, como se comentasse que o tempo estava frio. A mãe olhou para ela e riu, não lhe dando atenção. Costumava fazer isso sempre. Ignorá-la categoricamente. Continuou balançando para frente e para trás, passando linhas. — Mamãe, o jardineiro está morto. — repetiu, um pouco mais alto. Dessa vez a mãe parou, encarando-a nos olhos._

— _Não conte mentiras para sua mãe, ouviu bem, criança? Não diga asneiras desse tipo. Por que nosso jardineiro estaria morto? — retrucou, rispidamente._

— _Não sei. Mas ele tem uma faca no pescoço. — a criança explicou, sem perder o seu tom calmo. Muitos diziam também que ela era a mais fria. E fora, por algum tempo. A que conseguira encarar melhor todas as provações que a família havia passado._

_Mal terminara de falar e um grito de horror foi audível. Druella levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira, depositando com cuidado o crochê no assento e, com passos largos, caminhou na direção da estridente que gritava. Narcissa a seguiu de perto, colada na barra de seu longo vestido negro. Os gritos vinham do jardim, como a criança bem sabia. Sophie, a empregada, tampava as mãos com horror, ao lado do corpo do jardineiro, tentando controlar seus gritos._

_Druella observou o morto com atenção, por alguns segundos. Como a filha, não emitiu som algum. Depois, virou-se lentamente para Narcissa, erguendo sua cabeça para encará-la nos olhos._

— _Você viu como isso aconteceu? — perguntou, sua voz soando fria e letal. Cortando como uma faca. A pequena deu de ombros. Era apenas a segunda vez que via o homem, não poderia saber de nada. Não gostava dos empregados da casa. Eram muitos e gostavam de falar mal dos patrões. Sempre entreouvira a conversa deles. Seu pai discutira com Druella sobre a compra de elfos-domésticos, iguais sua tia tinha, mas a mulher negou categoricamente. Não gostava deles. — Então suma daqui. Vá para dentro, brinque com suas irmãs, faça qualquer coisa. — ordenou._

_Narcissa não ousou desobedecer. Sem perguntas ou questionamentos, entrou novamente na casa. O ar parecia carregar um pouco o cheiro de sangue fresco do morto. Cheiro doce de sangue. Ignorou-o e começou a caminhar lentamente pelas escadas. Suas pernas pareciam pequenas demais para os degraus. Era pequena para sua idade, e por isso era a mais graciosa. Não quis ficar sozinha em seu quarto. Não era por medo; apenas... gostava de companhia. Andrômeda era uma chata, preocupada com seus livros infantis de astronomia._

_Restou-lhe Bellatrix. A irmã mais velha não gostava de ficar perto de pessoas. Passava horas trancada em seu quarto. Talvez fazendo nada, porque Narcissa não se lembrava de ter visto a irmã ganhar uma boneca se quer. E, tal como ela, achava estúpido os hábitos de Andrômeda de olhar as estrelas. Provavelmente passava os dias deitada em sua cama, encarando o teto. Elas nunca haviam brincado juntas ou conversado. Apenas se viam na hora do jantar, quando toda a família se reunia da Sala._

— _Quem é? — ela ouviu de dentro a voz de Bellatrix, soando abafada e irritada. Batera um tanto hesitante na porta. Seus dedos não alcançavam a maçaneta para ela simplesmente entrar._

— _Narcissa. — respondeu, em um tom suave. Pouco depois a porta se abriu e ela viu a irmã, com um vestido que lhe dava a aparência de mais velha. Poucos diziam que Bella tinha apenas nove anos. Seus cabelos já eram longos demais, sua expressão já era séria demais. Fez uma careta de desagrado para a irmã mais nova._

— _O que você quer?_

_Disse que apenas queria ficar ali, um pouco, mas Bellatrix bateu-lhe a porta na cara. Não ficou triste, chateada ou surpresa. Ficou apenas indiferente. Seus pais haviam repetido o gesto diversas vezes, quando ela corria para o quarto deles dizer que tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo. O pai lhe dissera, certa vez, que o medo a fortaleceria._

_Dali dois dias estava diante do lugar onde o jardineiro fora enterrado, em segredo, no cemitério particular dos Black. Em um buraco sem identificação. Apenas ela e Druella. A mãe lhe apertava o ombro com força, talvez raiva contida, encarando o monte de terra, onde estava o pobre homem._

— _Seu pai fez isso, criança. — ela disse com casualidade. — Mas ninguém precisa saber. Aprenda desde já que coisas assim podem acontecer. E apenas isso. Nunca chore uma perda, é tolice. — deu um pequeno suspiro, voltando a andar e trazendo a filha ao seu lado. — Apenas consiga uma boa forma de vingança. É o melhor que você pode fazer. Fazer o outro sofrer. Chega a ser engraçado._

_O bebê que ela esperava nasceu menino. E morto._

— x —

A melodia do piano era o único som da sala. Notas tristes, fúnebres, que lhe arrepiavam a espinha. Ela não prestava tanta atenção na musica. Seus olhos azuis, quase tão claros quanto o céu, acompanhavam o movimento perfeito daquelas duas mãos, finas, pálidas, com longas unhas compridas e vermelho-sangue. A postura perfeita, o vestido negro de seda caindo-lhe no corpo. Estavam todos em silêncio, ouvindo-a tocar. Os dedos corriam e Cissy podia vê-los com tanta perfeição, tão suaves. Não olhava para os lados, concentrada. Não tirava os olhos dela, admirada. Nunca conseguira tocar mais do que duas notas sem desafinar.

Cruzou as pernas e deixou um sorriso pequeno espalhar-se em seu rosto. Um sorriso pequeno e discreto, porque sabia que Bellatrix não gostava de sorrisos. Muito menos para ela. "Desconcertantes", ela dizia, fria. Às vezes tinha certeza de que sua irmã era a pessoa mais fria que existia. Objetiva, direta. Como alguém tão frio podia tocar tão belamente? O toque suave do piano a entorpecia. Ouviu um bocejo ao seu lado. Virou-se para ver quem era. Seu pai havia levantado, pondo o copo vazio de bebida na mesa de centro, estralando os dedos para a empregada vir. Amaldiçoou-o.

— Chega, Bellatrix. — ele disse, com a voz mansa de quem não está completamente sóbrio; ele cambaleava quando andava. Druella encarou-o com desaprovação no olhar, mas não disse nada. A melodia parou subitamente, sem ter chegado no seu fim, deixando um nota morrer no ar. — Você deveria treinar mais, quando nós recebermos visitas... — ele reclamou. Parecia um pouco desorientado. Narcissa já o vira em situação piores. Ele gostava muito de beber. — Para cima, garota. — disse ele em seguida, agora se dirigindo à loira.

Pensou se seria uma boa idéia protestar. Não queria subir. Não era criança para receber uma ordem desse tipo. Sua mãe lançou-lhe um olhar definitivo, indicando as escadas e adiantando-se. Cygnus tropeçava em seus próprios pés, enquanto apertava fortemente a mão direita daquele rapaz. Dois tapas em sua costa. Subiu também. Narcissa não queria deixar Bellatrix sozinha com ele. Sabia que a irmã cuidar-se-ia sozinha — ou podia simplesmente não querer cuidar-se —, sabia que não deveria estar sentindo o que estava. Fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro breve. A mão com dois anéis no corrimão. Passos lentos, fazendo questão do barulho do salto ser audível. Os pais já estavam no quarto quando ela alcançou o patamar. Parou, tendo a visibilidade perfeita da sala abaixo.

— Seu pai está errado; você não precisa treinar mais, está perfeita. — disse Lestrange. Cabelos castanhos e bem cortados, vestes de primeira mão cor verde-musgo, destacando os olhos. Um pedaço da barba por fazer. Narcissa apertou com força o corrimão e Bellatrix encarou seu noivo, estendendo a mão. Beijou-a de bom grado, abrindo um grande sorriso galanteador.

— Não me faça elogios. Os odeio. — ela retrucou, como se dissesse "Obrigado". — Tão falsos, você não acha? Nunca tocarei com perfeição. — e Lestrange pareceu querer estar em qualquer outro lugar, longe dela. Não havia como esconder como ficara desconcertado. Narcissa sentiu-se mais aliviada ao perceber aquilo... Um idiota completo como ele não conseguiria entendê-la, era óbvio.

— Foi muito bonito, mesmo assim. Boa escolha das musicas... — silêncio. — Nos veremos amanhã, então? Sr. Black faz questão que os detalhes do nosso casamento estejam logo prontos. — uma pontada, com a menção daquela palavra maldita. Casamento. Em breve Bellatrix seria uma mulher casada. Sim, não havia nada contra isso. Seus dedos estavam anestesiados pela força que ela apertava o corrimão. A respiração entrecortada. Um novo beijo. Um passo à frente.

— Estou tão ansiosa! — ela respondeu, propositalmente sarcástica. Narcissa não conseguia ver, mas podia imaginar os olhos faiscando contra aquele estranho rico. Ele inclinou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios, entrelaçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para mais perto, com os olhos fechados. Maldito, mil vezes maldito. Podia morrer naquele instante. — Boa noite, Rodolphus... — empurrou-o com força para longe dela.

Cissy teve que controlar-se para não rir, um pouco mais aliviada. Não deveria estar sentindo tudo aquilo, decididamente, mas era uma possessividade maior do que ela poderia agüentar.

Passos apressados, enquanto Lestrange era posto para fora. Bella apoiou-se na porta por um segundo, respirando fundo, de olhos fechados. Quando abriu-os, era novamente a máscara de frieza instransponível, cercada por muro. A pequena lição que todo Black aprendia quando tinha idade suficiente para andar. Quem sabe até antes. Seus passos calmos. Falsamente calmos. Esperou pacientemente ela subir a escada. Passar por ela. Não iria fingir que não estivera ali, isso não teria fundamento.

— Não deveria ouvir a conversa dos outros, Cissy. — Bellatrix disse. Talvez estivesse falando sério, talvez fosse apenas brincadeira, seu tom de voz nunca demonstraria.

Tinha prometido a si mesma... Mas parecia ser proposital. Medidamente proposital, para atingi-la, quebrar seus próprios muros. Seus pais ainda estavam acordados, provavelmente. Não deveria. Lestrange havia tentado beijá-la e Bellatrix se afastara. Seu vestido de seda negra caía pouco abaixo dos joelhos. As pernas cobertas por meia-calça, comportados sapatos. As unhas e os longos cabelos a destacavam de uma maneira maravilhosa. Controlou-se para não sorrir, aproximando-se. As mãos de Cissy buscaram a da irmã, seus dedos entrelaçando com perfeição.

— Você não deveria tratar seu noivo daquele jeito.

— Não se pode dizer que ele foi um cavaleiro... — retrucou Bella, falsamente inocente. — Eu não me importo em como devo ou não tratá-lo. Você sabe que não faria diferença se ele morresse amanhã.

— O acha tão ruim assim?

— Você só pode estar brincando, Cissy. Ele é maçante! — e alguma coisa no comentário fez a garota sentir subitamente feliz, e completa. Poderiam matá-lo juntas, em algum dia. Seria interessante, no mínimo.

— E bonito.

— Você é mais... — Bellatrix comentou, com casualidade, lançando um olhar rápido ao quarto dos pais no final do corredor, onde a porta estava fechada e não se via luz de vela. Costumavam ter um sono rápido, mas talvez não tanto... Sentiu-se sendo empurrada para frente e encurralada na parede. Bellatrix levou seus lábios ao ouvido direito de Cissy. — O que é isso? Um teste? Está querendo prova de alguma coisa?

— Algum problema se quisesse? — devolveu a pergunta, apenas para irritá-la, venenosa. A mão de Bella percorreu toda sua espinha duas vezes, causando-lhe arrepios, encostou sua boca levemente no pescoço dela.

— Não me responda com uma pergunta, já disse mil vezes que não suporto isso, criança. Você não tem direito para prova nenhuma, e eu não te devo isso. — continuou, pressionando mais sua irmã contra a parede, separando qualquer distância que pudesse haver entre seus corpos. — Nós já conversamos sobre isso alguns milhões de vezes.

— Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei... — não precisava de nada; sabia bem no que estava se metendo e no que aquilo resultaria. Nunca tivera falsas impressões, ilusões. Apenas uma pequena diversão, era isso. Eram irmãs. Tinham o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias e isso já era o suficiente para fazer de tudo aquilo um absurdo. Envolveu Bella com seus braços finos em um abraço, sentindo o doce perfume de flores secas. — Preciso ir...

Afastou-se, andando sem dificuldade pelo corredor escuro, subindo mais um lance de escada para chegar ao seu quarto. Uma vela estava quase completamente queimada, iluminando fracamente sua cama coberta por um lençol verde claro, dois travesseiros. Fechou a porta e jogou-se nela, encarando o teto, correndo os dedos por seus cabelos loiros.

Talvez ela já estivesse ficado louca, para aceitar toda aquela situação sem reclamar. Talvez gostasse mais do que queria admitir a si mesma. Já tinha pensado muito nos riscos, no começo. Sua mãe certamente morreria por um infarto, tal era seu estado agora: Andrômeda simplesmente sumira de casa havia poucos dias, indo-se enfiar sabe-se lá Deus onde. Ela riu. Não seria tão ruim se isso acontecesse. Druella nunca fora uma mãe exemplar, um amor de pessoa. Não havia nem ao menos amamentado suas próprias crianças.

Cada vez que olhava para ela, lembrava-se do antigo jardineiro da casa. Das palavras que lhe haviam sido ditas, seu irmão que não chegara a respirar. Pensava se seu pai seria capaz de fazer aquilo novamente... com uma delas. Talvez pela vergonha que representavam para a família. Ele costumava mimá-la mais do que às outras, tomando-a em seus braços para abraços apertados. Não ficaria nada feliz se desconfiasse de alguma coisa...

Ouviu os passos de Bellatrix enquanto ela subiu as escadas. Quase quis, por um momento, que ela batesse em sua porta. Faria Cissy se sentir um pouco melhor. Porém, o único som ouvido foi a porta do quarto da frente batendo. Apurou os ouvidos, tentando saber o que sua irmã estava fazendo, mas nada. Certo...

Levantou-se com esforço, tirando seu vestido com lentidão, observando seu reflexo no espelho. A pele dourada. Vestiu a camisola, penteou os cabelos, espalhou creme por todo seu corpo, mesmo sem necessidade. Arrumou sua cama, soprou a vela que se sustentava por pouco. Deitou-se, desejando não ter sonhos, desejando não ter nenhum pensamento que perturbasse sua mente. Virou-se de bruços, cobriu-se até a cabeça, fechou os olhos.

Três ótimos segundos sem a imagem de Bellatrix vir a sua mente. Essencial. "Vamos lá, respire fundo". Os dedos correndo o piano... Tinham aula desde os seis anos de idade. Ela costumava sentar-se no canto da escada, com as pernas encolhidas e uma boneca na mão, vendo a severa professora bater nas mãos de Bella com uma espécie de régua. "Horrível, horrível! Vai deixar alguém surdo se continuar assim!". E Bella a encarava com seus olhos negros, fuzilando-a pelas costas, começando tudo novamente.

Suspirou. A velha professora tinha morrido antes dela começar a ter aulas. Sorte sua, sim. Talvez por isso nunca tivesse aprendido nada. Preferia ver Bellatrix tocar. Vê-la concentrada nas teclas, ver seus dedos indo e vindo... Quase podia ouvir a melodia, naquele momento. Ecoando em seus ouvidos, como uma fina sentença de morte.

Precisava parar.

Fechou os olhos com mais força, apertando a coberta. Talvez devesse descer até a cozinha e procurar alguma poção para Sono... Qualquer coisa que a fizesse fugir do que era real por algum tempo. Fugir de si mesma e daquilo que os Black deveriam matar: seus sentimentos.

— x —

— Acorda!... Vamos Cissy, acorda.

Sentiu uma mão gélida balançar seu corpo. A coberta estava jogada no chão e com muito esforço ela abriu os olhos, sentindo a luz do sol invadindo-os. Soltou um palavrão baixinho, sentando-se na cama. Bellatrix sentou-se também, na ponta, com uma expressão debochada no rosto, de braços cruzados.

— Obrigada por isso... — a loira reclamou, esfregando os olhos. Espreguiçou-se. — Hoje é sábado, Bellatrix. Dia das pessoas dormirem à vontade, sem serem incomodadas.

— E dia do Lestrange vir aqui para conversar com papai. Vamos, preguiçosa, levanta... É quase hora do almoço. Não vou deixar os dois conversando sobre o meu casamento. — reclamou, torcendo o nariz, numa quase careta. — Você vai lá comigo... Vou fazê-lo gastar metade daquela fortuna dele na festa.

— Eu realmente não sei no que posso ser útil... — Narcissa comentou, querendo soar natural. Já estava tendo dor de cabeça o suficiente só de pensar naquele maldito casamento, não precisava ajudar a organizá-lo. Não era possível que Bellatrix não visse o que estava fazendo com ela, torturando-a daquele jeito. Não bastava estar agindo normalmente com toda a situação, aceitando tudo, com seu jeito frio e indiferente de sempre.

— Ah, você pode. Passa horas na frente do espelho, passa horas comprando roupas... Você sabe quais são as melhores coisas, as melhores decorações. — retrucou Bella, casual, olhando para as unhas vermelhas, soltando um bocejo.

— Existe um milhão de profissionais para isso, Bella. Que deixarão tudo perfeito. Eu realmente... — ela parou de falar, vendo engatinhar na cama até deitar-se sobre ela, brincando com os longos fios loiros de seu cabelo e roçando os lábios no pescoço dela, provocativa. Nunca soube se odiava ou apreciava quando ela fazia isso.

— Eu quero você. — disse roucamente, como se o duplo sentido da frase fosse proposital, seu hálito quente fazendo Cissy arrepiar-se por inteira.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou, fracamente.

— Porque sim. Você é minha irmã mais nova, não deveria ficar me questionando... Você não aprendeu isso, também? Vai ficar tudo ótimo... Agora você vai se levantar, vestir um adorável vestido de algodão, e nós vamos descer para um tedioso almoço. — disse Bellatrix, milímetros afastada do rosto de Cissy, agora a olhando nos olhos.

— Por que você está fazendo isso? — Cissy repetiu, sua respiração ficando mais lenta do que antes. — Por que você faz tanta questão de tratar esse casamento como se fosse algo normal, como se você quisesse? Por que faz tanta questão de que eu esteja envolvida?

Arrependeu-se um segundo depois das palavras saírem de sua boca, em meio desespero. Deveria ter ficado quieta, é lógico. Bellatrix estreitou os olhos e levantou-se em um só movimento, alisando sua capa, erguendo uma das suas sobrancelhas. Deu de ombros e virou-se para a porta do quarto, andando calmamente.

— Faça o que você quiser, Narcissa. Eu não preciso da porcaria da sua ajuda. Foda-se. — e saiu, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. A garota ficou deitada na cama, sem reação, olhando para a porta fechada. Claro, o que mais poderia ter esperado? Uma resposta compreensível, gentil? Respirou lenta e profundamente, saindo da cama com dificuldade.

Em uma hora era novamente a mais bonita das Black, com o andar macio, intocável, andando com sua superioridade natural. Seu coração estava disparado sem nenhum motivo aparente. Já podia ouvir a fala forte de Lestrange, o arranhar de garfos e facas. Nunca fora repreendida por se atrasar aos almoços. Estavam todos na sala de jantar, Lestrange falando sozinho. Seu pai estava longe, entediado, ela podia perceber mesmo sem vê-lo.

— Mais um pouco de conhaque, Rodolphus? — Cygnus ergueu a garrafa pela metade, sorrindo falsamente, tudo para interromper o falatório inacabável. Ele encheu novamente o copo de seu futuro genro, e Cissy esperou pacientemente para anunciar sua presença. — Ah, ai está você, menina. Achei que nunca iria descer. — ele disse, olhando-a, mas sem ser grosso. Seu tom era quase brincalhão. — Vamos, sente-se.

Conseguir concentrar-se em sua comida era mais do que uma missão quase impossível. Era quase uma tortura, enquanto sentia os olhos calmos de Bellatrix observando cada movimento seu, dizendo frases mal-educadas para cada frase delicada dele, bebericando seu próprio conhaque sem nenhum interesse. Uma tentativa de deixá-la louca, só poderia ser isso. Sem muitas cerimônias, pegou a garrafa de conhaque da mesa e encheu seu copo. Nunca gostara muito de beber, a menos que seus nervos estivessem perto de explodir.

Bebeu um longo gole, sentindo o líquido correr por sua garganta. Melhor assim. Talvez Bellatrix quisesse guerra, então era isso que teria. Com as mãos controladas, pegou o garfo e levou um pedaço de carne à boca.

— Como estão os preparativos? — ela perguntou, fingindo grande interesse, como se realmente quisesse saber. Encarou Lestrange nos olhos com seu melhor sorriso, os dedos brancos a mostra, expressão suave. Nascera para aquilo, não? Seu papel. — Bellatrix não me parece muito animada...

— Eu estaria se tivesse um pouco mais de colaboração, — retrucou a irmã, quase imediatamente, em seu tom mais perigoso. — ou se Rodolphus fosse um pouco mais útil.

O soco que Cygnus deu na mesa fez seu copo cair, manchando a tolha com conhaque. Druella continuou comendo calmamente, como se não tivesse visto nada, enquanto Sophie, que acompanhava o almoço parada no batente da cozinha, corria para concertar a confusão. Ele limpou a boca como pode em seu guardanapo antes de apontar o dedo para a filha mais velha.

— Você vai se desculpar, e vai se desculpar agora. — ordenou, seu dedo gorducho se sacudindo.

— Não.

— Bellatrix, agora! — tornou Cygnus, atingindo uma coloração quase roxa. Nunca tivera paciência com Bella; e Cissy nunca descobrira o motivo. — Ele será seu marido, não tem direito de tratá-lo desse jeito.

— Se ele não gosta, que reclame. Eu não estou impedindo.

Outro soco.

— Não me desafie, menina!

Podia quase sentir a culpa por ter começado tudo aquilo. Não era seu objetivo mais uma briga entre os dois, como tantas aconteciam. Lestrange abriu a boca algumas vezes, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas Druella ergueu-lhe o olhar e sorriu, como quem diz "Não, não se intrometa nos assuntos deles". Achou um bom conselho, permanecendo calada e concentrada em sua comida, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

— Não estou desafiando... — Bellatrix disse, debochada. — Estou sendo sincera, papai. Sinceridade é considerada uma virtude, não é mesmo? Ensinamentos da Bíblia, acho eu. E Rodolphus parece não estar incomodado com o que digo, então para que nos preocuparmos?

O copo de Cygnus foi jogado no chão. Pedaços de vidro voaram, enquanto o resto de líquido escorria para o tapete. Sophie parecia estar à beira de um ataque, limpando toda a confusão e sem conseguir esconder seu medo diante daquela cena.

— Nunca... — ele começou, erguendo-se da cadeira. Qualquer um juraria que ele estava a um passo de bater em Bellatrix. E o faria, se a garota não tivesse sido mais rápida. Antes que Cygnus conseguisse continuar, ela começou a andar duro em direção às escadas, subindo três degraus por vez, deixando o coração de Narcissa disparado. — Ah, essa garota... Impertinente, achando-se sempre a melhor. Eu vou ter uma conversinha com-

— Pai. — cortou Cissy, por impulso. — Eu vou conversar com ela. Se acalme, por favor.

Levantou-se. O que estava fazendo? Não deveria se importar com aquelas brigas. Não deveria se importar com o que aconteceria com sua irmã. Afinal, fora ela que dissera que não precisava da ajuda de Cissy, não? Com seu jeito auto-suficiente, sempre querendo manipular os outros ao seu favor. É, conhecia bem o tipo. Um mecanismo de defesa. Ela tinha sua máscara.

Bateu gentilmente na porta.

— O que você quer, Narcissa?

Abriu a porta sem responder. Bellatrix estava deitada em sua cama, mais pálida do que nunca, parecendo uma boneca de porcelana do que um ser humano, com a expressão dura e gélida. Como o de alguém morto.

— O que você quer? — a irmã repetiu.

Não sabia. Poderia ser apenas vontade de vê-la, poderia ser preocupação. Nunca dera importância a muitas pessoas, mas sentia-se ligada à Bellatrix. Não deveria. Presa por cordas invisíveis a algum lugar que não existia. Seu coração parou abruptamente, como se aquilo fosse errado. Fechou os olhos. Não era um bom momento para suas próprias lamentações e indagações idiotas. Antes que pudesse controlar-se, sem ligar para a imprudência, aproximou-se gentilmente da cama, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. E inclinou-se para Bellatrix.

— Não importa...

Tocou-lhe os lábios. Parecia haver uma eternidade entre aquele momento e a última vez que haviam estado juntas, e, mesmo assim, tempo nenhum. O choque de duas bocas frias, se encaixando com perfeição. Não, não havia perfeição. Nada ali era perfeito. Eram irmãs. Narcissa era apenas uma sombra, Bellatrix era um cristal de gelo. O mesmo sangue. Seu ar, sim... Algo essencial que lhe seria tirado. Para sempre. Nunca gostara da eternidade. Lhe arrancaria a beleza. Lhe arrancaria a única coisa que lhe valia a pena.

A língua de Bella lhe pedia passagem sem delicadeza. Com desespero. Costumava ser controlada o suficiente. Deitou-se na cama, por cima dela, puxando-a mais para si, apesar de não haver espaço, como se quisesse incorporá-la. As mãos de Bella tremiam enquanto percorriam suas costas.

— Por que você não me disse que estava com medo? — murmurou Narcissa, separando-as, encostando sua testa na dela, respirando com quase dificuldade.

— Porque eu iria ser fraca.

— Iria ser melhor do que agora... Era isso que você queria, com todas suas cenas? Que eu mostrasse alguma coisa? Você nunca precisou disso... Você nunca quis que eu dissesse nada. Não há o que dizer.

— Eu vou me casar com Lestrange. Sempre fiz tudo que Cygnus quis, e vou fazer isso. Ele vai me tirar você... — e afundou seu rosto nos cabelos loiros, buscando por algo. Narcissa beijou com delicadeza o topo de sua cabeça, roçando os dedos em seu rosto.

— Nós sempre soubemos que seria assim. Nós juramos não fazer nenhum drama, não é mesmo? Não somos malditas Grifinórias que se deixam levar pelas emoções. — ela disse, querendo acreditar nisso. Havia tentado resistir a tudo aquilo, é claro que havia. Como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

— Eu tenho medo... — ouviu Bellatrix sussurrar, com um fio de voz. Era a primeira vez que ouvia um tom natural vindo dela. Surpreendeu-se por uma lágrima correr por seu rosto, sem sua permissão.

E beijou-a porque não sabia o que dizer. Porque estava presa. Acorrentada por algo que não deveria. Ela era fraca. Por não ter medo. Saber o que queria, não querer. Sua necessidade. Sempre tivera tudo o que desejava. Era mimada. Uma boneca, sua mãe lhe chamava... Queria sua vingança contra Bellatrix por tudo aquilo. Era culpa dela, fazendo-a presa em uma teia que não conseguiria se soltar sozinha.

Era como se o mundo tivesse se transformado naquele luxuoso quarto. Era como se, na andar debaixo, Cygnus não estivesse praguejando e amaldiçoando as estrelas que haviam posto duas filhas malditas em sua vida. Um momento de cumplicidade silenciosa. Cissy odiava aqueles momentos; neles, ela estava perdida e sem controle. Entregue.

O beijo foi aumentando sua intensidade, enquanto as duas línguas se enfrentavam em uma delicada e maliciosa batalha. Separaram-se ofegantes, quando o ar começou a lhes faltar. Bella mordeu levemente o lábio inferior da irmã, fazendo-a suspirar. Cissy a abraçou com força, colocando sua cabeça no ombro dela, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar outra lágrima. O suave perfume de folhas secas era asfixiante.

— Temos que descer para a sala, querendo ou não. Lestrange está nos esperando e papai já deve estar um pouco mais calmo. Você não deveria enfrentá-lo desse jeito, Bella. Ele sempre foi carinhoso comigo, mas você o tira do sério. — ela murmurou, depois de alguns minutos, sem querer realmente quebrar aquele momento.

— Está preocupada comigo?

Não conseguiu reprimir um pequeno sorriso, voltando a encarar aqueles olhos negros e gélidos.

— Você queria que eu estivesse? — respondeu, apenas para provocá-la. "Não me responda com outra pergunta!"... Quantas vezes ouvira aquilo? Era mais tentador do que ela gostaria. Ver Bella fora do controle, mesmo que por dois segundos.

Como reposta teve uma mordida forte no pescoço, enquanto duas hábeis mãos percorriam rapidamente suas coxas, a fazendo controlar-se para não gemer.

— Você não aprende, não é, criança?

— Bella... — ela murmurou, tentando lembrar-se do que precisava fazer. — Nós... Eles estão nos esperando... Seu casamento... — disse, desconexamente, segurando o lençol de seda da irmã e apertando-o em seus dedos.

— Eu não me importo com isso. — retrucou a outra, sem parar.

Precisou reunir todo seu resto de racionalidade e força para afastar o corpo de cima dela, empurrando Bellatrix para o outro lado da cama. Mordeu o lábio de leve, perguntando-se por um segundo se deveria continuar ou não. Levantou-se e arrumou o vestido, parando diante do espelho de Bella por algum tempo.

A morena continuou deitada, com a respiração mais pesada do que o usual e parecendo bastante irritada. Observava cada gesto de Narcissa com atenção redobrada, deixando a outra um pouco desconcertada.

Quando resolveu que seus fios dourados estavam bons o suficiente, Cissy estendeu a mão pequena para Bella, para ajudá-la a sair da cama, como se fosse um ato muito complicado. Ainda contrariada, a mais velha a segurou e levantou-se também, não sem antes encostar sua boca na de Cissy levemente, antes de sair do quarto.

— Bellatrix!... — exclamou Lestrange, assim que as duas chegaram no último degrau da escada, parecendo genuinamente preocupado, com uma taça vaza em mãos.

— Me desculpe por mais cedo, Rodolphus. — ela disse, sem parecer arrependida e sem querer passar essa impressão, olhando nos olhos do pai, e não do noivo. Caminhou com toda sua falsa calma e sentou-se novamente, voltando à sua comida como se nunca tivesse saído dali.

Cygnus grunhiu.

— x —

Estavam os quatro sentados na sala de visitas; Cygnus em sua usual poltrona diante da lareira, Lestrange na poltrona do lado oposto, parecendo bastante desconfortável com toda aquela situação e, finalmente, as duas irmãs dividindo o sofá com estofado de couro, mais perto do o necessário, com as mãos juntas por baixo de uma almofada, como se quisessem confortar uma a outra.

— Pois bem, vamos decidir logo tudo. Quero que esse casamento saia o mais depressa possível, quem sabe antes que Narcissa volte para Hogwarts. — o mais velho finalmente se pronunciou, depois de algum tempo.

— Estou bastante ansioso, também. — disse Lestrange, parecendo querer ficar um pouco mais confortável. Ele teve uma tentativa falha de sorrir, mexendo as mãos nervosamente. — Estive conversando com meus pais, eles parecem interessados com que a cerimônia ocorra em alguma propriedade da família. Possuímos algumas chácaras bastante bonitas mais ao Sul. Podíamos passar nossa lua-de-mel em uma viagem ao Oriente, é um lugar fascinante...

— Oriente? Céus, não! — retrucou Bella, falando pela primeira vez. E Narcissa sabia que ela só fazia aquilo para contrariar seu futuro marido; a morena sempre fora bastante encantada pelo mundo oriental. — Que tal... Grécia? Lá tem um verão bastante agradável. Vários passeios românticos, belas paisagens. — enumerou, despejando sarcasmo em cada palavra. Nem ela, nem Lestrange suportavam o calor.

— Grécia?...

— Não é má idéia. — concordou Cygnus, passando a mão por sua barba grisalha. — Fui lá com Druella certa vez. Foi no inverno, logicamente. Dizem que o calor é insuportável, mas se vocês quiserem... Não vejo objeção com a cerimônia, Rodolphus. Tive a oportunidade de conhecer uma das propriedades de sua família. Encantadora, realmente.

— A lista de convidados deve passar dos quinhentos. Queremos algo marcante, não é mesmo? — continuou Bellatrix, apertando com mais força a mão de Narcissa, dizendo a ela que "algo marcante" era a última coisa que queria, na verdade.

A conversa continuou por tempo demais. A loira sentia-se pior a cada minuto que se passava, como se uma faca estivesse sendo enterrada em sua pele. Falara pouco, apenas dando algumas dicas de decoração, que faziam Lestrange engasgar discretamente. Seria tudo muito grandioso e caro, tal qual Bella queria.

— Acho que assim ficamos resolvidos, então. — resolveu Cygnus, alguns séculos depois, levantado-se de sua poltrona. Lá fora, o sol começava a se pôr. Apertou firmemente a mão de seu futuro genro e beijou a testa de Narcissa antes de sair dali, dizendo que iria juntar-se à esposa em seu descanso.

Os três ficaram algum tempo sem dizer nada.

— Bellatrix, até logo. Nos veremos em breve. Talvez você possa jantar em casa no próximo sábado. — convidou, com certa timidez, levantando-se de seu lugar e caminhando até o sofá. Curvou-se e encostou de leve seus lábios na bochecha da garota, antes de dar as costas e sair da casa.

A morena deu um longo suspiro assim que as duas encontraram-se sozinhas na sala de visitas. Fechou a porta que dava para a outra sala, trancando-a com a chave, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso no rosto. Havia sido tudo muito tedioso e irritante, sem dúvida. Não queria pensar mais em casamentos e festas e lua-de-mel. Queria aproveitar aqueles seus últimos dias, onde a ilusão de algo chamado felicidade ainda existia.

Quando virou-se novamente, viu Narcissa de costas para ela, sentada no baquinho diante do piano de mogno. Seus dedos encostavam, hesitantes, em uma tecla ou outra. Foi até ela, encostando-se ao seu corpo e abaixou-se um pouco, segurando aquelas duas mãos sobre as dela e conduzindo-as nas teclas.

A melodia ecoava como um réquiem de despedida. Fechou seus olhos e beijou levemente o pescoço da irmã, sentindo-a arrepiar. E assim ficou até a última nota soar na sala vazia, como um fechar de sepultura.

Bellatrix separou as mãos e abraçou Cissy, em um gesto de carinho maior que se achava capaz de fazer. Como quem quer proteger alguém com sua vida. Era tudo o que ela tinha. Aquele abraço, sólido como gelo, frágil. As mãos da mais nova seguraram seus braços, em um aperto carinhoso e sem força. Suspirou de leve.

— Você tocou bem. — ela murmurou.

— Se você não estivesse me ajudando, eu não tocaria. Você sabe como sou ruim no piano. Madame Sudeen sempre me disse isso... — retrucou Cissy, sentindo-se arrepiar mais uma vez quando Bella retomou os beijos.

As duas se levantaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Bellatrix puxou a irmã para si, caminhando até a parede e encurralando-a. Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo desesperado. As mãos da loira corriam pelos cabelos negros, enquanto a outra a abraçava pela cintura, unindo seus corpos além do espaço existente.

Suas bocas em cumplicidade, explorando o espaço tão conhecido. Nele podiam perder-se sem pensarem no que estava acontecendo em outro lugar.

Foi quando Bella começou, com certo esforço, tirar o fino vestido de algodão que a irmã usava que a realidade voltou ao local, como um balde de água fria. Narcissa afastou a outra com força, empurrando-a para longe.

— Por Salazar, você está louca? Se Sophie entra aqui... ou nossos pais... se eles nos verem... — a loira murmurou, ofegante. Arrumou o vestido e fez menção de passar pela porta, mas foi impedida pela mão fria envolvendo seu pulso.

— Que vejam. — retrucou Bellatrix, totalmente indiferente, dando de ombros e sem soltar a loira.

— Você está louca, decididamente. Me solta, Bella...

— Desde quando você tem tantas preocupações? Seria alguma dor moralista na consciência? Era só o que faltava, Cissy... Nós temos problemas um _pouco_ maiores do que esse, menina. — disse a morena, deixando transparecer sua irritação.

Ela não deixava de ter razão.

O que antes era apenas uma ameaça futura, um fantasma sem forma, agora era real. Haviam acertado todos os detalhes, no dia seguinte começariam os preparativos oficialmente. Em pouco mais de um mês, sua irmã estaria casada. Sempre odiara agir por sua vontade e impulsividade, as mantinha guardadas em algum lugar seguro.

Conseguia ver a fragilidade de Bellatrix em cada gesto. Não era algo perceptível, mas conhecia mais a outra do que a si mesma. Podia ler cada pensamento seu e prever suas ações. Ela estava com medo; mais do que antes. Medo velado. Dessa vez não a protegeria. Narcissa teria que fazê-lo. Narcissa teria que mostrar o que nunca quisera.

Sem querer mais pensar, beijou Bella novamente. Pôde perceber a surpresa da outra, antes de corresponder livremente. A loira conduziu-a até o sofá, onde elas haviam estado sentadas e empurrou delicadamente, abrindo um sorriso ao vê-la deitar-se por cima das almofadas, com seus olhos negros em um raro brilho. De malícia.

— Se eu te falasse uma coisa, você acreditaria? — sussurrou Cissy, passando a língua despreocupadamente pelo pescoço da irmã.

— Não.

Não se surpreendeu. Não se deixou abalar.

A frase ficou presa em sua garganta. Três simples palavras que ela sabia que não tinha direito de possuir. Mas que a perseguiriam, a acusando por sentir o que não deveria. Aquilo era errado. Tão simples e claro. O errado; sempre tentador.

— x —

**N.A.:** fanfic escrito para o I Challenge de Shipper Pouco Amados. Sem resultados, por enquanto.  
**N.A.: **vocês não têm idéia do quanto eu amo essas duas juntas. Devo ser uma das únicas loucas fanáticas por elas. Espero que o primeiro capítulo não tenha ficado muito ruim, porque o próximo é pior e bem mais curto. :D Comentários deixam tia Ferfa feliz!


	2. II

**Reflexo em gelo**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.  
**Spoilers: **primeiro ao **sexto** livro. Se você ainda não leu, cuidado.  
**Shipper:** Bellatrix Black x Narcissa Black.  
**Classificação: **T  
**Avisos: **femmeslash (ou seja, duas garotas juntas); incesto.  
**Parte: **dois de dois.  
**Sinopse:** Heróis eram fabricados por suas ilusões; elas nunca foram ensinadas a sonhar. Heróis buscavam o que queriam; elas nunca haviam conseguido. Ir longe demais. Sim. E perder-se no limite de si mesmas. Onde as décadas corriam e elas continuavam iguais.

**Parte dois –**

Tremia. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Não por causa do vento gélido misturado com um resquício de chuva daquela noite de verão, mas por medo, medo de sentir o alívio que teimava em estar em seu coração. Seus passos eram incertos, sua visão turva pela escuridão. Um passo em falso a vez quase cair, se não fosse uma mão segurar seu braço prontamente.

— Deve ter mais cuidado. — disse a voz que menos queria ouvir naquele momento, fazendo seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Fazia tempos que não ouvia o tom em um simples sussurro. De quem tem o controle da situação. Fazia tempos que sua irmã se perdera em um ciclo de insanidade e devoção de onde não podia mais sair.

— Não sou mais criança faz uns bons anos, Bellatrix. — retrucou, ainda assim fazendo um aceno mudo de agradecimento e voltando a andar, preparando-se para aparatar. Havia sido uma noite longa demais.

— Espere! — disse a irmã, repetindo a frase que mais dissera para Narcissa desde que haviam chegado àquele lugar perdido no nada.

Deu um longo suspiro. Sua cabeça pesava o dobro do normal.

— O que foi, dessa vez?

Foi a vez da morena suspirar, tirando sua capa e jogando-a no chão. Em cinco segundos seus longos e mal-tratados cabelos negros estavam completamente molhados. As duas se encararam nos olhos por algum tempo.

— Não acredito no que você fez. — ela disse, por fim.

— Bella... Agora está feito. Eu confio em Severus. Eu sei... eu sei que ele vai salvar Draco de qualquer perigo. — Cissy sussurrou. — Ele não teria feito o Voto Perpétuo. Você não entende, não é mesmo? — continuou, dessa vez juntando tristeza em sua voz. — Você nunca vai entender, irmã. Você não sabe o que é sofrer o medo de perder a única coisa que você realmente ama. Ele é meu filho. Eu daria minha vida por ele. Não posso vê-lo assim, como um brinquedo nas mãos do Lord das Trevas e ficar quieta!

— Eu já perdi a única coisa que eu amava. — retrucou a outra, fazendo Narcissa arrepiar-se por completo. Observou-a dar um passo em sua direção. — Mas eu continuei. Continuei pelo Mestre, para ele. Nós vamos ganhar essa Guerra; nós vamos...

— Não importa quem vença. Quero Draco seguro. — interrompeu a outra.

— Você teria me matado por ele, não é? — disse Bellatrix, com um tom sarcástico e dor velada. Era incrível como a loira ainda conseguia reconhecer seus sentimentos escondidos, por mais que tantos anos tivessem se passado.

— Sim.

Recebeu o único sorriso que Bella conseguia dar: sem brilho; sem vida ou humor. Ela aproximou-se ainda mais, parando na frente de Cissy. Nenhuma delas conseguia desviar o olhar, estudando-se com profundidade. Há muito não estavam tão próximas.

Dois braços envolveram Narcissa e ela soltou uma exclamação surpresa, praticamente inaudível. Abraçou-se à irmã, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro direito. O capuz de sua capa foi baixado, molhando os fios dourados de seu cabelo. E deixou-se ficar ali por um sem-tempo. Entregue.

A chuva caía sobre elas.

— x —

Aparataram quase ao mesmo tempo. A sala da Mansão Malfoy estava em completo silêncio e imersa na escuridão. Algumas sombras brincavam nas paredes.

— Sente-se onde achar melhor, Bella. Se quiser, busque algo para nós bebermos. Algo quente cairia bem, você não acha? Os elfos domésticos devem estar dormindo, mas se você quiser acordar algum, à vontade. — instruiu Narcissa, sentindo extremamente desconfortável com toda aquela situação, evitando ao máximo olhar para a mulher diante dela.

Saiu da sala antes que ouvisse resposta, subindo rapidamente os degraus da longa escada, segurando a capa molhadas nas mãos e ouvindo os saltos de seus sapatos ecoarem pela casa, sem se importar realmente.

A grande e imponente mansão parecia um incrível cemitério, desde a prisão de Lucius. Era como se cada parede a oprimisse, a culpasse por algo que não deveria se culpar. Não podia fazer nada por seu marido. Esperar, sim. Azkaban ainda era um lugar seguro para ele, ela sabia. Seguro contra a ira que o Lord das Trevas possivelmente ainda sentia.

Virou o corredor à esquerda, andando um pouco mais lentamente até a sexta porta. Abriu-a com cuidado para não fazer barulho nenhum e entrou, caminhando até a cama iluminada fracamente pela lua. A água corria pela janela.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, permitindo-se sorrir ao observar com mais atenção a figura que dormia um sono pesado e leve, sua respiração ritmada. O peito do garoto de apenas dezesseis anos subia e descia, como se não houvesse nada mais importante do que isso. Ela ajeitou os fios que estavam sobre seus olhos, num tom mais claro do que os seus próprios. Tocou seu rosto por alguns segundos.

O garoto estremeceu com o toque frio em sua pele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, querido... — ela murmurou, próxima ao ouvido dele, com um carinho em sua voz que só usava em momentos como aquele. — Agora, vai ficar tudo bem. Severus me jurou a vida dele pela sua.

Draco mexeu-se novamente, murmurando algo incompreensível em seu sono e virou-se para o outro lado. Ela ficou ali por mais alguns segundos, antes de arrumar o cobertor do filho, aquecendo-o mais. Abaixou-se e encostou seus lábios brevemente na testa dele. Ao piscar, sentiu uma solitária lágrima cair.

Virou-se para sair. Não havia mais motivo para medo.

Não esperava encontrar a irmã encostada no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e expressão séria. Controlou um grito e empurrou-a para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Não pedi pelas bebidas?

— Acho que o vinho na casa de Snape já foi suficiente. — retrucou Bellatrix, fazendo uma careta ao dizer o nome do bruxo. — Você precisava trocar essa roupa, ou pegará um resfriado.

— Já lhe disse que sei cuidar bem de mim mesma, Bella. Você... você já me disse tudo o que queria hoje. Mais do que deveria, aliás. Vá para casa, descanse. Seu Mestre provavelmente tem bastante afazeres para você, não é?

— Eu não pretendo ir embora, hoje. Lestrange está com alguns amiguinhos inúteis. Deixe que bebam e joguem carta até o dia amanhecer; estão com medo porque estamos em uma Guerra, vou deixá-los viver numa ilusão por enquanto. — sua irmã disse causalmente.

Respirou profundamente, soltando o ar lentamente.

— Ok. Você pode ficar em qualquer quarto de visitas. Eu estou exausta. Vou tomar um banho e dormir. Acho que deveria fazer o mesmo. Temos várias suítes aqui. Sinta-se à vontade, _irmã_.

Antes que conseguisse começar a descer as escadas, porém, Bella materializou-se na sua frente, impedindo sua passagem. Seus cabelos ainda pingavam água, mas ela não parecia se preocupar com isso. Em seu olhar havia um pequeno brilho, um pequeno sinal de que aquele corpo mal-tratado e cansado por anos na prisão ainda estava vivo. Ou, quem sabe, apenas uma sombra disso.

— Me deixe passar... — Narcissa sussurrou.

— Você não me ouve mais, não é? Tantos anos, Cissy... Tantos anos... — a outra disse, sua voz rouca fazendo a loira arrepiar-se novamente. Sentia-se uma garota de quinze anos mais uma vez, perdida em seu mar de utopias.

— Me deixe passar. — repetiu, com mais firmeza, precisando usar de todo seu autocontrole para aquela simples frase. — Você não percebe que meu desgaste foi grande demais? Agora que sei que Draco tem uma chance... por menor que seja... — e as palavras estacaram; ela não podia mais continuar. Aquele corpo próximo demais ao seu. Nostalgia. E medo.

Aproximaram-se no mesmo instante. Seus lábios se uniram e se encaixaram na mesma perfeição de outros tempos, como se nunca houvessem sido separados. Como se os dias não tivessem se arrastado sem propósito, como se ela não desejasse aquilo com cada fibra do seu corpo. A sensação de estar completa.

Sentiu seu corpo ser jogado contra a parede sem delicadeza, deixando escapar um pequeno murmúrio de dor. Sua língua travava uma batalha onde não importar vencer ou perder, com a de Bellatrix, explorando-se mutuamente, conhecendo-se mais uma vez.

Horas, dias, segundos... Não importava. Juntas, eram uma da outra.

Não era mais uma adolescente sofrendo por ver a irmã casar-se. Tinha sua própria vida. Seu filho. Seu marido. Aquilo fora apenas uma ilusão; um ponto de fuga que conseguira arrumar, há muitos anos, para poder escapar de si mesma.

Tentou afastar Bella de si, mas foi inútil. A mais velha segurou-a firmemente, envolvendo sua cintura, roçando seus corpos. Ela estava completamente impotente.

— Não... Não, Bella, por favor... — Cissy conseguiu murmurar, quando o ar faltou a ambas. Afastaram-se levemente, com as testas encostadas. Azul chocando-se com negro. Aqueles olhos tão simples para ela. Conseguia ver cada pensamento de sua irmã ali, por mais oculto que ele estivesse.

Dor. Saudade. Ódio.

Sua irmã estava morta. Tinha sua alma presa a um corpo sem vida. Quatorze anos presa em Azkaban, o que ela poderia esperar? Eram desconhecidas. A garota que não gostava de elogios e era ambiciosa demais dera lugar a uma mulher que respirava, dia após dia, para poder ouvir mais e mais ordens de Voldemort. Para matar. Isso não lhe interessava. Mas aquela submissão, aquela devoção cega, era mais do que podia imaginar para Bella.

— Eu não vou implorar por você.

Não.

— Eu não vou pedir duas vezes, Narcissa. Passei quatorze anos no Inferno. Por você... — ela disse, e aquilo, mais do que nunca, soou como uma mentira. — e por meu Mestre. As únicas coisas nas quais eu ainda acredito. Nas quais eu sempre acreditei.

— Errado, Bellatrix. — a loira retrucou, sentindo uma pontada de ódio. — Apenas pelo Lord das Trevas, essa é a verdade. Dia após dia você acorda para seguir as malditas ordens dele, para ser seu maldito brinquedinho. Os Dementadores levaram o resto de sua alma, o resto que não pertencia a ele. Eu estou nesse resto, Bella. O que restou de você é apenas um corpo cansado, que vive pelo prazer de matar, pelo-

Não pôde continuar a falar. Não pôde continuar seu desabafo, algo que estava preso em sua garganta desde o começo daquela estranha e maldita noite. Quando sua irmã aparecera na sua casa, encontrado Narcissa em meio às lágrimas e desespero por seu filho, dizendo que soubera sobre a ordem de Voldemort e se preocupara com isso, ela sentia que precisava dizer. Tinha fugido daquele momento por tempo demais.

E esperaria tudo, menos o que aconteceu na realidade. Um grito, um feitiço, um beijo. Qualquer coisa, menos a reação real de Bellatrix. Os olhos negros pareciam, por um momento, ter se transformado em puro gelo. Em puro desprezo. Um tapa em seu rosto doeria menos do que aquilo.

— Não fale assim do meu Lord, Malfoy. — ouviu a morena sussurrar.

Malfoy.

Seu maldito sobrenome.

— Nunca mais fale desse jeito dele. Do mesmo modo que você me mataria por Draco, eu te mataria por meu Mestre.

Não teve chance de retrucar. Não teve chance de gritar com toda sua força de que "meu Mestre" não existia. Ele não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo. Ele descartaria Bellatrix em um estalar de dedos por qualquer tolo motivo. Sem dúvida nenhuma.

Porque Bella não lhe deu as costas para sair dali. Ela simplesmente se desmaterializou no ar, aparatando para qualquer lugar desconhecido por Narcissa, sumindo diante dos olhos azuis. E por alguns segundos fitou o nada, ainda processando o que acabara de acontecer. Aquele era o adeus definitivo, não era? Um ponto final em algo que se estendera, mal-resolvido, por sua própria eternidade.

— x —

— _Você ficaria melhor nesse vestido do que eu, sem dúvida. — Bella sussurrou roucamente, em seu ouvido, a fazendo ter arrepios, enquanto ela prendia uma delicada borboleta prateada no longo cabelo negro._

— _Eu não acho. — retrucou, sendo sincera._

_A irmã ficava muito bem de branco. Mesmo que esse branco significasse um final diferente dos felizes contos de fadas que Andrômeda costumava gostar. Não era um final feliz. Não. Era um final de dramas. Uma situação completamente ridícula._

— _Branco definitivamente não é minha cor, Cissy. Você merece um castigo por não ter me deixado ficar com o vermelho._

— _Por Merlin, Bella! — exclamou a loira, fingindo-se espantada e deixando escapar um sorriso sincero, o que não era nada comum em seu rosto. — O vestido mataria seu pobre marido e você acabaria viúva antes de se casar. O decote era gigantesco! — e finalmente terminou de prender a borboleta, afastando-se para olhar o resultado de seu trabalho._

_Estava bastante satisfeita com ele._

— _O que não seria má idéia, diga-se de passagem._

— _Hoje é seu casamento, Bella, você gostando ou não. Papai não iria gostar de ouvir você falando essas coisas. Ele-_

— _Ele não está aqui. Aliás, ninguém está aqui e esse maldito casamento é daqui estúpidas duas horas. Não entendo porque tenho que pôr esse vestido agora. Está um calor desgraçado, acho que vou sufocar com ele! — reclamou Bella, fazendo uma careta de desgosto._

— _Não se esqueça que ainda falta a maquiagem..._

_Bellatrix resmungou qualquer coisa, cruzando as pernas e os braços ao mesmo tempo. O espelho com borda de ouro refletia o reflexo da mal-humorada jovem. As coisas iam melhor do que Cissy esperava, sim. As duas agiam naturalmente, como se aquele fosse apenas mais um ensaio para o casamento com Lestrange. A realidade ainda não havia entrado totalmente em suas mentes._

_Ao mesmo tempo em que evita pensar naquilo, a situação estava a levando para um abismo sem fim. Era uma Sonserina, afinal. Teria que agüentar tudo calada. Engolir aquela maldição chamada "sentimentos". Eram irmãs. Sim, irmãs. Boas irmãs. Apenas-_

_Não._

_Não resistiu a tocar suavemente o rosto pálido e gélido de Bellatrix, passando seus dedos delicadamente na pele macia._

— _Você é idiota, sabia? — murmurou Bella, a surpreendendo._

— _Por que? — replicou, sendo sarcástica e ficando um pouco irritada. — Até onde eu sei, não fiz nada de errado._

_Recebeu um olhar igualmente sarcástico da outra._

— _Não? Você me disse que assumir o medo era melhor do que escondê-lo. E agora você está tremendo de medo e fingindo que está tudo bem. Narcissa... Nós não fomos criadas para ter sentimentos. É fácil perceber quando algum te domina._

— _Isso é-_

— _Isso é verdade. Não tente esconder coisas de mim, criança. — retrucou Bella, levantou-se num impulso e aproximando-se mais de Cissy. — Esse casamento é apenas uma farsa; um negócio lucrativo para os Black. Não muda absolutamente nada. Nada._

_E tomou os lábios um pouco trêmulos. Aquilo não lhe parecia errado. Tentou evitar, tentou ter forças para dizer à irmã que não poderiam. Não ali, pelo menos. Não naquele dia. Não conseguia. Deixou-se envolver, rezando pela primeira vez na vida. Para que aquilo não fosse um sonho._

— x —

Acordou assustada, na manhã seguinte. A primeira providência que tomou foi olhar pelo janela e constatar que o sol mal tinha começado a nascer. O relógio com números romanos, presente de casamento de seu sogro, marcava cinco e meia da manhã. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir e por isso, mesmo contrariada, levantou-se da cama, bocejando longamente.

Ainda não se acostumara em acordar sozinha, sem observar o marido dormir pesadamente. Sentia-se estranha ao encarar o lado direito e vazio na cama. Por vezes passava seus dedos levemente pelo lençol intacto, quase podendo sentir o perfume masculino de Lucius. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a falta dele, sabia que as coisas estavam melhores daquele jeito.

Levantou-se, caminhando até a suíte. Estremeceu ao sentir o choque térmico entre seu corpo quente e o piso frio do banheiro. A camisola de seda foi retirada lentamente, enquanto a banheira se enchia com água quente. Quando finalmente entrou no banho, sentiu o corpo relaxar novamente, maravilhado com a sensação em sua pele.

Tivera um sonho estranho.

Não somente um sonho. Uma reminiscência de outra vida. Bellatrix Black não existia mais. Agora era apenas uma sombra do passado. E a noite anterior provara isso. A obsessão tomara conta dela.

Como podia se dedicar tanto a um bruxo? Narcissa não era nenhuma amante de trouxas. Ao contrário, os desprezava tanto quanto os sangues-ruins, achando-os a pior escória da sociedade. Mas mesmo assim não via motivos o suficiente para que uma Guerra fosse criada ao redor disso e ao redor de um maldito garoto prepotente com uma cicatriz na testa. Eles, os de sangue puro, eram superiores e não precisavam provar isso a ninguém.

Por conta daquela Guerra seu filho corria risco de vida e seu marido estava preso. E ela estava sozinha.

Fechou os olhos por um instante.

As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se Voldemort simplesmente nunca tivesse aparecido na vida delas. Se ele não tivesse matado seu primo, enfeitiçado sua irmã, cobiçado tanto o poder.

Saiu do banho quando o sol já brilhava fortemente. Vestiu-se com lentidão em um de seus costumeiros vestidos, em tom de verde escuro. Prendeu o cabelo dourado em um coque firme, olhou-se no espelho por alguns segundos. Seu rosto não parecia ter sofrido com a ação dos anos, o que a alegrava. Beleza sempre fora seu ponto forte.

Caminhou com seus passos altivos até a Sala de Jantar, onde tomava seu café da manhã. A mesa já estava impecavelmente arrumada por alguns dos seus cinco elfos domésticos, com apenas um prato posto à mesa. Sim, Draco costumava acordar bastante tarde quando estava em férias.

Comeu calmamente, como fazia todas as manhãs. Evitou olhar para o Profeta Diário aberto diante dela. Não precisava de mais notícias sobre o modo em que o Ministério da Magia estava se esforçando para encontrar todos os Comensais da Morte que havia fugido de suas celas de Azkaban, há alguns meses. Lucius costumava ler o jornal com sua típica irritação, rindo das piadas contra Potter. As piadas não existiam mais.

Não saberia dizer em que momento, ao certo, levantou os olhos de sua torrada e encarou firmemente o grande e belo piano branco que jazia no canto da sala, coberto por uma fina capa que estaria coberta de poeira, não fosse a ação dos elfos. Nunca, desde que Bellatrix fora presa, tocara naquele piano. Nem ao menos chegara perto dele e não podia entender porque não lhe dava logo um fim qualquer.

Ou talvez entendesse com tamanha clareza que a impedia de admitir para si mesmo qual era o motivo.

Porém, antes que pudesse controlar-se ou entender o que passava consigo mesma, ela já havia se levantado. Andando com passos largos até o piano, retirou a enorme capa e limpou, sem necessidade, a banqueta de veludo vermelho.

Sentou-se. Seus dedos pareciam ter ganhado vida própria, pois trataram logo de encostarem-se às teclas brancas. Nunca soubera tocar direito. Apenas uma melodia. A que a irmã tocara junto com ela, em um passado que deveria ser esquecido. Não gostava de lembranças, de arrependimentos, de suposições. E, naquele momento, tudo aquilo estava junto nela, de uma só vez.

A melodia fúnebre ecoando pela sala. Seu réquiem.

Sim, sabia que poderia ter sido diferente.

Mas Bellatrix não suplicaria por ela. E ela não se contentaria a amar uma meia-vida.

Suas lágrimas nunca foram derramadas. Manteve-se firme até a última nota, até o último adeus. De olhos fechados, coração disparado, um suspiro em seus lábios.

O breve bater de palmas a assustou e a fez virar imediatamente seu corpo, por um momento permitindo sua mente viajar, pensando que haveria outra pessoa ali. Não, é claro que não. Era apenas Draco, com o sono ainda estampado no rosto e um sorriso que não lhe era comum, com suas mãos pálidas juntando-se mais duas vezes antes do silêncio voltar à sala.

— Eu nunca soube que você tocava, mãe. — ele disse, com quase bom-humor. Cissy não pode evitar repetir o gesto do filho e sorrir também, acolhendo-o em seus braços e beijando levemente sua testa.

Ele era seu porto-seguro, naquele momento. Sem falsas ilusões do que nunca poderia acontecer. Zelaria sempre por sua vida. Sim. Abraçou-o com mais força, quase podendo sentir o perfume de folhas secas e a roupa molhada que não lhe pertencia.

O medo a fortaleceria, seu pai lhe dissera.

Mas a dor lhe mataria. Lentamente. Calmamente. Como um doce veneno paciente.

Porque sempre fora a mais bela de todas. Com sua elegância natural, com sua delicadeza misturada com maldita e ambição. Uma perfeita descendente dos Black. Sim. Não haviam heróis em seu caminho. Haviam demônios. A cercando, a possuindo. As pequenas ilusões que nunca deveria ter-se perdido imaginar. Seu medo. Sua destruição.

Não pôde evitar a lágrima. De sangue.

— **Fim **—


End file.
